La Historia De Amor Macabra Jamás Contada
by nerea2
Summary: James vs Lily. ¿pierdes algo por leerlo? :P
1. Introducción

**Espero que os guste!! (que introducción tan currada madre m)**

* * *

Quizás debí prepararme menos. Este vestido me está justísimo, quizás pierda el aliento, acabe teniendo un ataque por ahogamiento y haga el ridículo más horroroso de la historia (y llevando este vestido, para rematar la faena).

Es rojo, como mi pelo. A mi madre se le ocurrió comprármelo y mandármelo el día justo para no poder devolverlo. Yo no lo habría utilizado sino fuera porque me da pena dejarlo colgado en el armario y, como es rojo brillante, me habría acordado de no haberlo estrenado cada vez que abriera la puerta.

También me he arreglado el pelo. Ya que tenía que estrenarlo, pues habría que ponerle algún peinado ¿no? Ni idea. Nunca he sido muy presumida. Desde siempre las tías que se repintaban y elaboraban moños con decoraciones me habían dado dolores de cabeza pensando en las horas que habrían pasado sin dormir preparándose un moño que duraría como mucho las dos primeras horas de la mañana. Ahora que lo pienso, con tanto cambio, quizás la gente no distinga quién soy. Já. Ciertamente me río por no llorar. Seguro que todos ya tienen hecha la idea de que fuera del uniforme escolar y mi coleta de siempre yo no debo de permanecer en este planeta. Qué mentes más simples.

Ay, dios. Otra parejita. Mira que el castillo es grande y tengo que acabar escondiéndome bajo la capa que le robé a ese cretino de Potter para que nadie me descubra. Tranquilízate, Lily. Miras si está Airin por algún lado, le pides auxilio para que te ayude a desabrochar la cremallera del vestido (porque fuiste tan estúpida de querer probártelo por hacer la gracia) y puedas volver a refugiarte en la sala común y listo. Misión cumplida. Te echarás en la cama, leerás el libro sobre La Magia y la Locura que te regaló la arpía de tu hermana por Navidad y esperarás a que vuelvan Airin y Lyan completamente borrachas a las doce de la mañana a contarte qué tal estuvo.

Dios santo, el grupito de fans de Black. ¿Pero es que esas no tienen vida? Joder, juraría que hay alguna que está olfateando el aire a ver si distingue ese perfume dulzón que se echa. Menudas desesperadas. Sino fuera porque en estos momentos las supero en ridículo, y ya es difícil, les gastaría una broma. Pisarlas el bajo de los vestidos o cambiarles el peinado a cientos de serpientes… Fijo que gritarían diciendo "¡ahhh! ¡no puedo dejar que Siri me vea así!". Un momento, Lily, calma. ¿Estás pensando en bromas? ¿en bromas al estilo… ¡no! ¡dime que no empiezo a pensar como Potter! Creo que voy a vomitar próximamente… Por aquí hay un baño. Mira que vivo en una burbuja. No sabía que hubiera uno aquí. ¿Será de tíos? Por favor, que no me encuentre meando a ese cretino de Malfoy, que no quiero tener pesadillas.

* * *

Bien, parece vacío. Tres hurras por mí. Pero en bajo, tonta, en bajo. A ver, voy a quitarme esta capa que da un calor espantoso. ¡Oh, qué maravilla! Ante ustedes la prefecta Evans se ha convertido en la mujer de rojo.

Qué vestido. Pero si tiene un escote imperdonable. A mi madre se le ha debido de ir la vista a algún otro lado, porque esto me hace ruborizar a mí no me quiero imaginar si lo viera ella. O quizás le da igual. Ay, ay. A ver si se cree que su hija pretende ir a un baile de Halloween lleno de desesperados y pijas tontas. Y mucho peor, de merodeadores. Que se han pasado toda la semana murmurando con quién iban a bailar, que parecían tenerlo apuntado en una libreta de tantas tipas que querían ¡oh! compartir un baile con sus altezas reales. Dan asco.

Buff, mírate, chiquilla. Tienes unas ojeras de competición. A la cama directa. Será mejor que encuentre a Airin antes de me caiga muerta por alguna esquina, que viendo el ambiente hormonal que se respira mi cama es el único lugar seguro pasadas las dos.  
Anda. Suena música. Vamos a echar un vistazo. La capa, tonta, la capa, que te van a descubrir. Bien, vamos allá.

Lista para ver la reunión de solteros desesperados de este año. A ver en qué lugar se ponen Crabbe y Goyle a que les den calabazas. Me gusta esta canción. Lástima que sea lenta y todo sean parejitas. Justo. Ahí están esos dos. ¿Ya peleando? En realidad, la que me importa no es Lyan sino Airin. Que la conozco. Le cuento mi problema, se parte de la risa hasta caerse al suelo y ahí se queda, o peor, se lo cuenta a Black, que no sé que les pasa a esos dos que parecen un matrimonio, vacilando juntos hasta el final de los días.

Lily, céntrate. Objetivo igual a Airin. Airin igual a objetivo. ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido esa canalla? Para una vez que la necesito con urgencia (las otras veces, es solo necesitar por necesitar por sacarla de quicio con mis caprichos). Veamos, la mesa del ponche está vacía. Las mesas comprobadas, no me queda ninguna, así que tiene que estar en la pista de baile sí o sí.

Despacio, despacio.

* * *

Pero qué sobrada va la gente bailando en este colegio. No me he llevado menos codazos en las fiestas regionales de mi pueblo, cielos. Cuando estemos en clase, Stevens, te vas a enterar a quién le clavas el codo en el estómago. Se van a enterar. Todos. Que me maltratan en mi momento de desesperación máxima. Un momento, una mano. ¡Ah! Alguien me ha pillado la mano. Me han descubierto. ¡Noooo! Huye, por el amor del de arriba, huye, Liliana.

- Buenas noches, Evans-.

Hay una tela entre medio, pero sé que él está detrás de mí, que me tiene de tal forma cogida la cintura que no podré escapar ni propinarle una patada en la entrepierna entre tanto. Nada, definitivamente me ha cazado y va tener el gran placer de humillarme en público. Felicidades, Potter. Cada día te odio más, pero hoy es especial. Hoy vas a superar tu record.

- No creo que tenga que decirte que me ha parecido muy mal que una prefecta de mi propia casa haya hurgado en mis cosas y robado el único bien que necesitaba hoy para espiar el cuarto de las chicas-. Genial, encima me echa la bronca. No me hace falta tener dos ojos, sé que estás sonriendo de oreja a oreja, maldito.- Pero aún me parece peor que después de haberte pillado en los baños…

- Vale, Potter, ganaste. Te daré margen para hacer locuras en la sala común y permiso para jugar al quiddicth a la hora que te dé la gana, pero suéltame-. Tajante, pero al asunto. Que a mí esos abrazos no me los da ni mi novio invisible. Suspira, de esa forma que sólo saber hacer cuando se lo está pasando bomba, como cuando me hace bromas pesadas, por dar un ejemplo claro. Noto sus manos recorriendo mi cintura tan lentamente que hasta siento que mis mejillas se sonrojan. Malditas técnicas de merodeador.

- Calla. No me vas a sobornar- ríe, pero parece tan serio como cuando Mcgonagall le pilla husmeando en el baño de prefectos chantajeando al cuadro de la entrada.- Sólo habrá algo que te dé libertad para irte

- Suéltalo de una vez-. Este hombre me hace perder la paciencia. Yo no soy esas chicas que se desmayan sólo con que las coja de la mano o las mire a los ojos. No, chulo de playa, nanai.

No me lo puedo creer. Me ha quitado la capa. Me ha descubierto ante todo el mundo, en medio de la pista de baile, que vamos, quién no me vea o es que necesita gafas o está demasiado pendiente de la bronca a gritos que tienen Lyan y Airin por el último vaso de ponche. Capulla. Ahora apareces. Desvío la mirada de mi difunta amiga para encontrarme a James Potter, si, Cornamenta de los Merodeadores, el mismo, haciéndome una reverencia y pidiéndome un baile.

No me puedo reprimir la risa, a pesar de todos los ojos que nos observan, por no decir me observan. Por dios, Drigory, cierra la boca. ¡Ah, Crabbe y Goyle me miran! No me quiero imaginar mi imagen cuando se tengan que ir al baño, no, no. Todo menos eso. A lo que iba, que tengo a James casi a mis pies porque el tio se ha currado la reverencia y yo a carcajadas en su cara.

- está bien, Evans. Has ganado. Veo que en los bailes sigues siendo la misma mujer de piedra que siempre-. Sonrío. Por fin un halago en condiciones y pronunciado directamente de los labios del estúpido de Potter.

- No es eso, James-. Levanta la cabeza, me ha costado más a mí que a él reconocer el "James" en la frase. Bueno, da igual. Su nombre no es feo, para nada. Es la persona en sí la que lo afea.- ¿Cómo me descubriste?

- Fue fácil. No sabes cubrirte bien el bajo del vestido y eso cualquier Merodeador se da cuenta si pasa delante de sus narices-. Mierda. Así que era eso. Alzo la cabeza y encuentro sus ojos mirándome con una expresión atontada. No desesperada, no le veo a Potter desesperado en este colegio, más bien anhelante.- Estás muy guapa con ese vestido

- Gracias. En realidad lo iba a devolver por lechuza a la tienda esta misma tarde- le confieso porque soy una sincera de narices cuando estoy nerviosa. Otra vez, ese choque de miradas que no sé por qué estoy empezando a coger manía. Tomo la decisión de mirar a su nariz y así no vuelve a pasar, que soy una chica con recursos.

- Es una lástima. Podríamos bailar un rato, no sé, deberías estrenarlo y divertirte un rato. Todo el mundo está aquí. Te vas a aburrir en la torre-

- Gracias- sonrío. ¿Lily, puedo saber por qué coño sonríes a un Merodeador? No me lo digas, tienes una fiebre horrible. Eso te pasa por llevar semejantes escotes, que luego te enfrías y se te va la cabeza.- Nos veremos mañana, James

- Hasta mañana, E-…Lily. Que duermas bien-

Lo haré, James. Te prometo que lo haré.

**Bueno, eso es todo amigos (diox, ahora soy Buggs Bunny. Esto va empeorando cada día).**

**Si os ha gustado dejadme un review y sino...tb, ke haber fallos ailos y muchos XD**

**Un besote!**


	2. Introducción 2

**Hola a todoooos. Gracias por las Reviews porque la verdad que me habéis sonrojado con tan buenos comentarios -**

**Pottersita**: ale, pues ya que te encanto aquí tienes un cap 100 James para tu deleite. Disfrutalo y leugo em cuentas :P

**Silfide**: La verdad que yo andaba igual que tú, buscando buenos fics y los buenos...suelen ser OnShot y te acabas quedando con las ganas (y qué rabia, madre mía -.-''''). Un beso, wapisima

**Patita Lupin**: joe, chiquilla. A ti la que más gracias porque no tenía ni idea del filtro de anónimos (creo que lo puse bien ya, aunque ando perdidísima. Lo mio era leer historias, no hacerlas, ozú! m).

**Monse Evans**: lo mismo a mí. Si te digo la verdad le ocurrió a una amiga mia (yo estaba en el papel de Airin, peleándome por una cerveza) y la pobre que disgusto se llevó xDDD

**Entrelimones**: muchas gracias por pasarte!! A ver si te ries igual o más con este cap. Besos wapa!

**Y a todos en general, feliz lectura :3. Firmado: la chica Bugs Bunny**

* * *

Hola Diario, sí, soy yo.

Nuevamente.

Acabaré por cansarte tantas veces que te hablo (y tú sin contestarme, que gran habilidad para mantener conversaciones. Tendría que haberme comprado un perro, que para eso hace "guau" y me hubiera quedado satisfecho.)

Te informo que parte de tu portada ha quedado hecha trizas por el maníaco de Peeves en un intento de destrozar nuestro cuarto (agradece que te mantengo escondido porque sino quizás no estuviésemos hablando ahora).

Sí, ese duende maloliente. Cada día está más celoso de que seamos nosotros el centro de todos los escándalos habidos en Hogwarts. Estaba ya viejo, era hora de que se jubilase y le dimos la oportunidad, ¿ves que buenos somos?

¿No? Argh, eres igual que esa Evans, tan estricto y aguafiestas. ¿Le viene la regla cada día o es que no tiene sentido del humor? Que si no toques a Quejicus, que deja de creerte un conquistador, que eres un cerdo, que eres un creído. Debe de estar cegata si no ve la cola de chicas que aspiran a pasar un buen rato conmigo y ella negándose.

Me pone de los nervios. Bueno, en realidad, en todo momento me pone de los nervios. Porque al principio…bueno, era gracioso intentar meterla mano y seducirla sólo por echarnos unas risas Canuto y yo… ¡¡pero cómo iba a imaginar que cambiaría tanto!! En serio, te adjunto en esta pagina una foto de esas que hace el pervertido de Doran Creeve para que ves la diferencia entre sus infantilotes once años, con esas gafas de culo de vaso y ese aspecto de niña estirada, contra ¡esto! ¿desde cuando le salieron esas tetas? ¿y ese culo? Vale, no voy a negar que me quedo tonto mirando esos ojazos verdes, que parecen esmeraldas, que cuando te miran parece que… Diario, hagamos un descanso. Creo que estoy sufriendo otro ataque de Evansitis como lo llama Colagusano. Maldita sea la testosterona…

Otra vez aquí. Siguiendo con lo de Evans (recalco: no es que sólo me interese su cuerpo. No me creas así de salido. Sí, soy salido pero no hasta el punto de no saber que ese culo no es lo importante…Mejor sigo, que me pierdo en divagaciones no aptas para menores).

En serio, no sé qué me pasa con ella. Mira, desde el principio nos hemos llevado mal, lo admito, en el anterior diario su nombre completo era "Estirada-Estrecha Evans" o "TripleE" para no escribir tanto. Pero ahora… es como si el sacarla fotos mentales no fuese suficiente. No sé, no me conformo. La veo con sus amigas sonriendo, estudiando, compartiendo juntas las comidas…y me da por pensar cómo sería si yo fuese su amigo, ¿me captas? El poder hablar con ella de todo, preparar juntos los exámenes, levantarnos cada mañana juntos… ¡mierda, la testosterona otra vez!

Total, que estoy hecho un lío. Porque no es que nuestra "relación" haya cambiado. Ni mucho menos. Sigue siendo TripleE sólo que yo ahora soy AtontadoSalidisimoBaboso Potter, porque ni se me ocurren bromas si me mira con esos ojos. Hasta he dejado de mandar por los aires a Quejicus (cuando no me ve, por supuesto). No sé… Sirius dice que es una enfermedad pasajera. Algo relacionado con fiebres de África. Estamos igual de perdidos. Y encima cuando le preguntamos a Lunático sólo se ríe… tener amigos para esto.

¿Qué te cuente mi día de hoy?

Horrible. ¿Quieres seguir preguntando?

Bueno, todo comenzó con la gran idea de Colagusano de intentar entablar conversación con ella recordándole la fiesta de ayer, en plan, que estuvo bien hasta que ella se marcho. Frases de ese tipo que todas las encantan. Error. Craso error. Nuevamente Evans vuelve a sorprenderme. ¿Quieres detalles? Te lo contaré bien…

Era la hora del desayuno y como todas las mañanas después de una gran juerga, los Merodeadores habíamos acordado no levantarnos de la cama hasta que viniera McGonagall a reclamarnos en su clase. Es perfecto, porque la tía manda a Evans a buscarnos como si fuera su perrito amaestrado y ella paga su fustración con Canuto y conmigo, a lo cual estamos tan acostumbrados que no la hacemos ni caso: nos vamos a la ducha, atravesamos el cuarto medio desnudos con nuestra toalla, hacemos el tonto mientras ella toma el color del pimentón y luego la tachamos de salida y de "qué diría McGonagall de la prefecta perfecta…". Nos encanta ver la cara que pone. Me resulta tan dulce…como un angelito. ¡¡Aaaah!! No me digas que estoy soltando las mismas ridiculeces que el patán de Lunático. Si es que es una mala influencia en este grupo de selectos salidos.

En resumen, ya plenamente vestidos y aseados, Evans nos acompaña hasta clase. O eso intenta, Diario. Ya sabes que siempre le hacemos la jugarreta de escaparnos y jugar al gato y al ratón con ella (ey, se ha vuelto buena. Temo que algún día sepa tantos pasadizos secretos como nosotros). Pero esta vez, por consejo de mi buen amigo Colagusano, decidí quedarme con ella y entablar "esa" conversación. Lástima. Olvidé que eso no era lo habitual y enseguida se me puso a la defensiva, como los gatos cuando encorvan el lomo dispuestos a sacarte los ojos (inocente Diario, no dudo que si lo deseara Liliana Evans me sacaría los ojos o cualquier otra parte esférica de mi cuerpo y la tiraría al retrete de Myrtle la Llorona).

se te echó de menos en la fiesta-. Mira hacia otro lado, que hay miradas que matan.

¿en serio? Bueno, seguro que el que todo Hogwarts me haya visto enseñando escote era un acontecimiento a echar de menos- replicó remarcando el hecho de que demostrase a todo el mundo (tíos incluidos, maldita sea, no pensé en eso) el porqué intento salir con esa mujer desde hace ya cuatro años.

Estabas muy guapa, quiero decir-. Tierra al asunto, James, tierra al asunto. Mucha tierra.

¡oh! Según Airin esa fue tu mono-frase desde el comienzo del baile con toda chica que se te cruzaba-. Esa puñalada fue un golpe bajo. Mierda, sigue sonriendo. Aún no ha terminado de darme sustos- sobretodo con esa Nicky Sang de Ravenclaw

¿celosa, Evans?-. Sonrisa pícara fascinadora número 1. Comience su uso en 1,2,3…

Aunque también estaba Sara Mcmillan de Huplepuff y esa Dorotea Miller de Slytherin, ya sabes, la que tiene una ciento veinte de pecho- me explica pasando sus manos por los suyos con aspavientos. No babees, resiste la tentación.- ¡Bah! Pero seguro que tú ya los habrás visto en mejor perspectiva que yo, ¿no es cierto?

Evans, cualquiera diría que estás muy atenta a mi vida personal…-. Situación de Emergencia. Utilizando sonrisa pícara número 2. Me interpongo en su camino y me acerco lentamente a su rostro, evitando que esas esmeraldas me desarmen- …y eso me excita

Cómprate un sonajero, nene-. Dios, como puede estar tan buena y ser tan cabezonamente estrecha. La agarro por la cintura como última estrategia. Siento un escalofrío que recorre su espalda. Da igual lo que diga: un abrazo de Cornamenta hace temblar a cualquier mujer, incluida TripleE.

El único sonajero que quiero está aquí-.

Reacción de Evans.

1…

2…

3…

¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! ¡¡Me ha pegado!!

- Vuelve a tocarme, Potter, y tiraré los trocitos de tu virilidad al lago- me ruge furiosa, como el gato encorvado que es cuando lleva esa placa de prefecta sujeta al uniforme. Pero tú y yo nos encontraremos algún día Evans, y no podrás negarte a James Arthur Potter. Eres mia jojojojo (déjame alucinar, Diario, que eres un aguafiestas).

_**Reviews solo pide, esta humilde niña Bugs Bunny (8)**_

**¿A qué esperais para dármelas? :P**


End file.
